


Hot'N'Spicy

by TheArtificialDane



Series: The Brightest Timeline [49]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: A domnistic not so hot’n’spicy cooking live with Brooke Lynn Hytes!
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: The Brightest Timeline [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400260
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	Hot'N'Spicy

_ @Bhytes1 _

_ “Hi everyone,” Brooke smiles brightly, white teeth on display as he’s leaning on his elbows on the kitchen counter. Brooke is in a red walled kitchen, black cabinets behind him. _

_ He’s wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt, his blonde hair a curly mess on top of his head.  _

_ “Hey,” Brooke waves, watching as more and more people show up. _

_ The sunlight is shining in through the window behind him, a couple of cookbooks and a speaker on the window still, Thackeray lying squished in between the books and the speaker, his tail wagging back and forth.  _

_ “So,” Brooke looks at the camera, his blue eyes shining. He rests his chin on his hand, “I’ve been home alone all day today, and, you know, it’s been nice. It isn’t often that-” _

_ Brooke is cut off as Apollo jumps on the counter. _

_ “Whoops-” Apollo walks in between Brooke and the camera, filling the entire screen for a second, before, butting his head against Brooke’s hand. _

_ “Hey there munchkin,” Brooke reaches out and puts a hand on Apollo’s back. “You’re not allowed on the counter.”  _

_ “Meow.” _

_ Brooke chuckles. scooping Apollo up, the cat making a pathetic mew as Brooke stands up, quickly tucking Apollo against his chest. _

_ Brooke takes two steps backwards, walking over to a large two-doored black fridge, the front of it covered in photos and papers, magnets from all over the world decorating it. The camera is far enough away that none of the photos stands out, but there is one that is very clearly of Vanjie, the caramel hair giving it away. _

_ “Here we go.” Brooke plops Apollo down on top of the fridge, a cardboard box already there.  _

_ “Sorry guys,” Brooke looks over his shoulder, a smile on his lips. “The king of the castle needed some attention.” _

_ Brooke releases Apollo, scratching the cats head for a second before he pulls back. Apollo lies down in the box, apparently content with his destiny, even though his eyes never leave Brooke. _

_ “Now, where was I?” Brooke leans back down, elbows on the counter.  _

_ “Oh, right.” Brooke smiles, “So, I’ve been home alone all day, and no, Vanjie and I haven’t fought just because he isn’t here.” Brooke rolls his eyes, clearly beyond done with that specific accusation.  _

_ “It’s been a good day, I took a nap that I very much needed,” Brooke smiles for a moment, almost like he just told a joke. “I got some laundry done, vacuumed, scrubbed the bathroom. _

_ Brooke leans forward on his elbows, almost resting on the counter now.  _

_ “When you’re away from home as often as I am, it’s almost fun to do the chores, and, speaking of chores-” _

_ Brooke smirks, drumming his fingers on his cheeks.  _

_ “Riley and I went for a walk,” a barely there woof is heard in the background, Riley clearly relaxing somewhere, “and we went to the farmers market, which is why I’m live.” _

_ Brooke reads the comments, his eyes flying over the chat, a grin on his face. _

_ “Don’t act so surprised.” Brooke chuckles, standing up. “I know I don’t cook that much, but I know how to do it, and today,” Brooke reaches behind the camera, his hand returning on the screen holding a chili and an onion, “We’re making one of my signature dishes.” _

_ Brooke’s eyes follow the comments. _

_ “No, it’s not omelets, though that’s a good guess.” Brooke smiles. “We’re making pasta with a tomato sauce, and I have a special treat for all my lesbians out there.” Brooke grins, pointing at the camera, only three of his fingers holding the onion. “We’re also baking bread.” _

_ /// _

Even though Vanjie had been told she wasn’t allowed to take her phone on set, she had sneaked it in anyway, hiding her iPhone under her thigh as she had sat down to film with Silky.

They had originally only meant to do Word on the curb as a podcast, WOW wanting to branch out to other media outlets, and in honesty Vanjie had been more than happy with the fact that she hadn’t had to dress up to film episodes, her and Silky just meeting up for a kiki in their boy clothes.

They were still doing the podcast, but WOW had offered to test them on screen, the listeners asking again and again and again if there would ever be video, and while Vanjie would have been fine without it, Silky had lit up at the suggestion, so here she was, being a good friend.

Everyone was on a quick break, one of the camera men needing the bathroom, the chance of getting out of the studio lights too good to pass up on, the WOW basement more often than not disgustingly hot.

Vanjie walked towards the craft table, phone in hand, only meaning to grab a bottle of water, when she noticed her top notification, her phone telling her that Bhytes1 was live on Instagram.

Vanjie felt a gush of delight rush through her, happiness settling in her stomach, and she quickly flicked onto the app, hoping and praying that her boyfriend was still online.

///

_ @Bhytes1 _

_ “Now,” Brooke looks at the camera, a red kitchen towel in hand, “the dough has to rest for like, 3-4 hours.”  _

_ Brooke covers the bowl with the towel, picking it up and putting it on the other side of the kitchen. His blue jeans have a bit of flour on them, his hands clearly accidentally wiped off on the pant leg.  _

_ “It takes a long time, but hey, look on the bright side.” Brooke smiles at the camera, “we got an arm workout in kneading the dough, and isn’t that truly the dream? Skipping the gym with a good conscience.”  _

_ Brooke looks at his phone, his eyes widening. “Wait,” he takes a step forward, “why is the chat moving so fast?” _

_ Brooke leans in, reading the chat, when his entire face suddenly breaks into a gigantic smile. _

_ “Hi Papi!” Brooke looks up, his face close to the camera. “Didn’t see you there.” _

_ Brooke chuckles, and he looks back down, his eyes flying as he reads over the chat. _

_ “Oh, so you’re still filming?” Brooke extends his elbows, pushing up a bit. “No, don’t worry- No, everyone.” Brooke rolls his eyes.  _

_ “He isn’t filming anything for TV, if he was, I wouldn’t be stupid enough to share it with all of you,” Brooke huffs. “He wouldn’t even have his phone.” _

_ Brooke refocuses on the phone, reading along. _

_ “Oh,” Brooke smiles, “Where Henry is? He’s-” Brooke stands up and looks around the kitchen. “Huh, I guess I haven’t actually seen him all day, I’ll just-” _

_ Brooke grabs the kitchen aid machine, lifting it under one arm like it weighs nothing. He disappears off screen for a second, coming back with a skillet pan and a can of diced tomatoes. _

_ “Are you guys ready to see a trick?” Brooke smiles, putting the skillet pan down. He grabs the can, opening it, the lid popping up, and in the background, both Thackery and Apollo instantly perk up. _

_ Both cats jump to the floor, and Brooke laughs, putting the can down. _

_ “Here we are.” Brooke picks up the camera, pointing it towards the floor. “All three present and accounted for.” _

_ Apollo, Thackery and Henry are sitting side by side on the floor, three pairs of eyes looking directly up at the camera, a small meow coming from Henry.  _

///

Vanjie snorted, her headphones securely in her ears.

There were people all around her, the WOW basement stuffed like always, the water Vanjie had originally wanted completely forgotten. 

“Vanjie?”

“Mmh?” Vanjie looked up, taking one of her ear pieces out, her nail tapping against the shell of her ear. “What up?”

“We’re back in 2,” Sanders smiled, the cameraman one of Vanjie’s favorite people on set. 

“Cool,” Vanjie gave him a thumbs up, “I’ma just get a water, and I’ma be there before you able to spell bitch.”

Sanders snorted, and Vanjie grinned, entertaining her favorite thing in the entire world. She had meant to actually go get her water, had fully intended to focus on the job she was doing, but as she looked down on her phone, only meaning to type out a goodbye to the chat, she saw that Brooke had somehow managed to shed his shirt, her boyfriend halfnaked on stream.

///

_ @Bhytes1 _

_ “Most people insist that two cloves of garlic is enough-” The camera is standing on a kitchen counter, the cutting board in view with little piles of onion, garlic and fresh chilly all neatly lined up. “I say four is the bare minimum.” _

_ Brooke is talking, his head outside of the frame, the camera instead pointing directly at his middle, the blue jeans dusted with flour, Brooke’s chest bare, suntouched skin, dark nipples and abs all on full display.  _

_ “Now, we’re going to let all of this simmer in the pan,” Brooke picks up the cutting board, turning around to get to the stove, the muscles of his back flexing, “Just on low heat.” _

_ Brooke uses the knife to scoop everything into the pan. _

_ “Meanwhile, we’re gonna chop some basil-” Brooke turns around, “and prep the bacon. Now I’m well aware-” Brooke smiles, “that my boyfriend is a vegetarian, so you don’t need to spam either of us with the fact that I’m cooking bacon on the side.”  _

_ Brooke opens the fridge, grabbing a package of parchment paper with a butchers string around it. _

_ “I just spilled tomato sauce everywhere, and I’m sure you guys are going to repost that for all of eternity. Let’s have one crisis at a time.” _

_ Brooke points at the camera, before he puts the package of bacon down on the counter. _

_ “José only eats canadian bacon.” Brooke wiggles his brows, a gigantic smirk on his face. “So this is just for me and Riley.” _

///

“VANJIE!”

Vanjie jumped, almost dropping her phone.

“Holy shit-” Vanjie put a hand over her heart. She turned to look at Silky, her friend standing with her hand on her hip. “Bitch you scared the bejesus out of me.”

“I wouldn’t needa scare the bejesus outta you if we weren’t waiting on your ass.”

Vanjie looked around, for the first time realising that she was the last person backstage.

“Oh fuck-” Vanjie pulled her headphones out of her ears. “Coming!” She threw her phone towards the couch, her iPhone landing on the cushion, Brooke’s live still playing on the screen, and Vanjie really really hoped that someone had saved it so she could watch it over and over and over again.


End file.
